Center Stage
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Seth's birthday treat for his girlfriend is something neither of them will ever forget. Birthday gift for Tina619. One-shot


This is a birthday gift for the incredible Tina619.

~~~~

Christina again looked over the booking sheet in her hand, then looked up at the building in front of her. The non-descript, decrepit building that looked abandoned for 10 years didn't look like it was holding auditions for an off-Broadway show.

Tina was an actress working her way up. Or trying to. She was starting her journey by taking local stage roles. It was gratifying, even if some of the roles were small. But that's what she had to do in order to get the parts she wanted.

When she spoke to the casting agent, he told her to come right in. It was a solo audition, just her, the director, casting agent and an actor to work with. That was fine. Less people meant less anxiety. Performing in front of a crowd didn't bother her though. It was an odd thing.

With a sigh, Christina pulled the door open, jumping slightly at the loud creek it emitted. Once inside, she noted how good the place looked, belying the outward appearance. It looked like the foyer of a high class hotel. Interesting to say the least.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?"

A moment later, Christina's eyebrows rose up at seeing a tall man with two-toned hair walk through a side door.

"Seth? What are you..."

He brought his hands around from behind his back, holding a bouquet of water lilies in his hand. She smiled that he remembered.

"Baby..."

Seth neared her, kissing her gently. "Happy birthday sweetie."

Christina's eyes widened as she took the offered flowers. She was speechless.

"You mean, all this, the booking, the audition..."

Seth looked down a little. "I know how important acting is to you, babe. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I just wanted to surprise you with something I know you've always wanted."

"What's that?"

"Us."

Christina turned to see Roman and Dean standing in the doorway, both dressed in blue jeans and tight tee-shirts. Roman's hair was tied back and Dean's was its usual fluffy mess. Both men were, oddly enough, barefoot. Nothing too bad though, since the place was warm and the floor was actually carpet.

"Take off your shoes honey. We have plans for you," Seth said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The woman looked up at her boyfriend, then to the faces of Roman and Dean. He said 'us'. What exactly did that mean?

Seth led his girl to another room, noticing her interest in the setup. The room was stark and mostly empty, except for a stage setup on one end and a king sized bed on the other.

Christina was, of course, naturally curious. "What is with all this, Seth?"

"I bought the building a while ago," Seth confessed. "Roman, Dean and I have been restoring it. We started on the inside obviously. The security here is a lot better, the neighbourhood nicer, there's so much more room."

"Yeah," Christina agreed, although she was distracted looking around. Her mind was racing about what she could do with the room. It was apparent, in her mind, that Seth intended for the both of them to live here. It was a great idea.

Seth walked over to stand by Roman and Dean, the three of them watching Christina as her mind wrapped itself around the concept of the room. Seth even chuckled as she started muttering to herself about various things to do.

"She's adorable," Roman commented while Dean made a noise of agreement.

"Yes, she is," Seth agreed.

While Christina moved around the room, surveying different corners, the three men moved to pull on various items of clothing. Dean pulled on his Shield vest, while Seth pulled on the gloves and his own vest. Roman sat back in a director's chair in front of the stage.

"Okay, let's get this audition in order," Roman called out. He had a make-shift script resting on his lap.

Christina whirled around, noticing Seth and Dean on the stage.

"Uh..."

"Miss Logan, you're up next. Please take the stage and start the scene."

Christina scrambled up the stage and picked up the script. Her brow furrowed at the lines on the page. She looked up at Seth, her eyes wide.

"What is this?"

Seth ran his eyes down and back up her body. "It's your birthday gift. That dream you told me."

Christina's face turned red at remembrance of that particular dream. She knew which dream. She looked back at the script and started the scene.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought the Shield dispensed justice."

"Oh we do, little girl," Dean read. "We're in the process of that. What we didn't like was what you were saying out there on commentary."

Christina's eyes were wide again. "Uh..."

"The script," Seth said softly.

"Oh, right." She looked down to find her line. "But I was only saying what they told me to say. How can you hold me accountable for that?"

Seth chuckled darkly. "Deflecting blame will not save you from us."

Rollins pressed his front into Christina's back, making her eyes close briefly. She could feel his jean-clad erection pressed against her lower back.

"I think I should go," she said.

"That's not the line, Tina," Seth reminded her.

"Uh..."

Suddenly, Dean neared her, running his hands up her arms, which now dangled uselessly. The sound of the script falling to the stage was forgotten as Dean lowered his mouth to hers, roughly kissing her. She started flailing her arms, unable to believe he was kissing her in front of her lover. But it seemed that Seth didn't mind. In fact, she could feel Seth's hands sliding around her waist to gently unbutton her jeans. She sunk into Dean's embrace, allowing him to pull her arms around his neck.

"Okay, I need a little more space to see what's going on," Roman, the ever-present 'director', informed them.

"Come closer," Seth responded.

Roman stood and moved himself and his seat closer, then leaned forward, discarding the script and resting his elbows on his knees to watch the scene in front of him.

Seth slid down behind Christina, running his hands down her sides, gently tugging her jeans down. He leaned his forehead on her back, inhaling the French vanilla body spray she always used. He rose up again, his hands pushing up under her shirt, cupping her breasts.

Christina moaned as Dean continued to tongue-fuck her mouth, his hands in her hair and going down her body. He reached between her and Seth to cup her ass and pull her closer to his body.

"Dean, lose your shirt. You too Seth," Roman called out.

Both men pulled back and obeyed the 'director', tossing their shirts aside. Roman climbed on the stage, pulling Dean to him, kissing him hard. Christina's eyes widened and she looked at Seth.

"Dean and Roman have been together a while. They still love women though."

"We're bi, darlin'," Dean confirmed when he pulled from Roman's embrace before leaning back to take her mouth.

Roman moved to sit back again, rubbing his erection as he got comfortable on the seat.

"Seth, remove her clothes. Leave the underwear."

Seth pulled Christina's jeans the rest of the way, lifting her legs one after the other, before tossing the denim away. He stood and slid her shirt off over her head, leaving her wearing a lavender bra and panty set.

Dean ran his eyes up and down the woman's body. He definitely liked what he saw. He pulled her back into his arms.

"You look good enough to eat," he said lowly, before lowering his mouth to suckle at her neck.

Christina groaned, especially when she felt Seth press into her again.

"Dean, pull her bra cups down and suck on her nipples," Roman directed.

Christina moaned as Dean pulled the lace down and started lapping at her nipples until they were hard. He cupped them in his hands, squeezing them, molding them to his hands.

"Slow down, Dean," Reigns' admonished.

"Yes, dad," Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be an ass, Ambrose, we have all night."

Dean slowed his pace, his rough grip becoming more tender. He cupped her breasts tenderly, sucking on one nipple then the other, sending shards of white hot pleasure to Christina's core.

"Seth, pull her panties off and lick her hole."

Christina whimpered at Roman's words. Seth obeyed his orders as he dropped to his knees and pulled down her lacy panties, letting it pool around her ankles. He let his tongue come out and trail down her crack. He could detect the scent of her body wash clinging to her skin, knowing she showered shortly before she got here.

Seth ran his hands up his girl's legs, feeling her shiver slightly from the leather on his gloves. He grasped her cheeks and separated them, pushing his tongue in to ghost over her quivering hole, giving light to how turned on she was.

"Open your legs," Roman's voice sounded.

Christina obeyed, her juices seeping out.

"Dean, don't let those juices go to waste."

Ambrose slid a hand between Christina's legs, cupping her sex, his fingers getting drenched.

"Fuck, she's soaked."

"Taste her," Seth said.

Dean pulled his hand up, sucking his fingers into his mouth, Christina's taste exploding on his tongue.

"Mmm, delicious," he commented, looking the woman in the eye, grinning when she blushed. "Nothing to blush about darlin'."

"Okay, you two, get naked. And get her on the bed."

Once the men pulled back from her, Christina looked at Roman, who was stripped down to his boxers. He stood and left the stage, heading towards the bed on the other end of the room. He planted his chair at the side of the bed, waiting for the three to follow.

Christina climbed onto the bed at Roman's urging, laying on her back. Seth and Dean awaited instructions from their director, who was perusing the men's naked bodies.

"Okay, Dean, you straddle her chest and fuck her mouth. But not too hard. We don't need our princess to choke. Let her movements guide you."

Dean nodded and got on the bed, carefully bracing himself over Christina's chest. He tapped her mouth with his dick, her tongue coming out at intervals to lick at the head. After several moments, he allowed her to take the head into her mouth and she began to suck.

Meanwhile, Roman gestured to Seth, who came over to the Samoan, who pulled the two-toned man to sit on his lap.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Roman questioned, looking up at Seth's hungry face.

"Uh-huh."

"And you don't feel the least bit jealous, do you."

"No I don't. I know you love Dean, Rome," Rollins stated as he looked at his Samoan friend.

"I do," Roman affirmed.

Roman slid a hand up Seth's face, pulling the man to him, kissing his mouth gently.

"And I know you, Seth, love Tina."

Seth nodded.

"Now go to her and finger that wet pussy."

Seth smiled and went to remove his gloves when Roman stopped him.

"Leave the gloves on."

With one last kiss, Roman urged Seth up and he went to the bed, crawling up the end of the bed to rest himself between Christina's quivering thighs. Seth ran his hands up her flesh, resting on her hips. When he went to lower his mouth to her mound when Roman called out again.

"Your fingers, Seth, not your mouth."

Seth nodded, tracing his leather-covered fingers over Christina's mound, the tips quickly becoming coated in her essence. Over and over, he trailed them over her slit, pushing in slightly to play on her clit. Then without warning, he drove his index finger into her pussy, making the woman groan loudly around Dean's cock.

"Thrust your fingers, Seth."

The two-toned man curled another finger in Christina's core and began to thrust his fingers slowly, building up in speed. The woman continued to groan around Dean's cock until Roman told him to pull out.

"Play with her tits instead."

Dean laid on the bed and immediately took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it, while fondling the other nipple with his fingers.

Roman sat on the head of the bed, next to Christina's head, tenderly brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Open your legs sweetheart."

Roman gazed down at Seth thrusting three fingers into her core, the leather of the glove covered in her juices. He pulled his fingers out momentarily, looked Roman straight in the eye and stuck the fingers in his mouth. The Samoan smirked before standing up, removing the last of his clothing.

"Okay, step back boys."

Dean and Seth moved from the bed and allowed Roman to pull Christina up. He laid himself on the bed where she had been and brought her back to him, turned over this time. He brought her mouth to his for a carnal, breath-stealing kiss before gently pushing her down the bed. He grabbed his cock and tapped her mouth with it.

"Suck me, sweetheart," he said lowly. "And Seth, eat her ass out."

Christina whimpered before sucking Roman slowly into her mouth. The Samoan moaned deep in his throat, beckoning Dean to him. The dirty blonde haired man sat next to Roman, taking his mouth softly. Roman let a hand drift to Dean's nipples, manipulating them.

"Relax your throat, Tina. Take me down."

She obeyed, fighting to suppress her gag reflex and managed to take him down her throat. She groaned deep, the vibrations surrounding Roman's cock, as Seth rimmed her back hole. Roman reached to pull Christina's head up, not wanting to hurt her.

"Easy, darlin'," he said before she went back to nursing his erection.

Seth moved Christina so she was on her knees in front of Roman, then the two-toned man delved into her ass, licking, sucking, probing her back entrance. He treated his tongue as a cock, jabbing it into her ass. She whimpered and groaned around Roman's dick, causing him to cry out against Dean's mouth.

"Seth, take off the gloves and get her ass ready for Dean."

Rollins quickly removed his gloves, grabbed the waiting lube and coated a finger with it. Then he carefully pushed it into Christina's smallest hole.

"Relax, babygirl," Roman told her.

She pulled off his dick to say, "I know, Rome. Seth and I have done this before."

Roman smiled at her and Seth, his mouth returning to Dean's, while his hand circled around Ambrose's cock. Dean reached to the night stand, grabbing a condom, moaning as Roman tightened his grip on his dick.

Meanwhile, Seth had two slicked fingers tunneling in and out of Christina's ass, getting her ready for Dean's impressive erection. He eyed Dean covering himself with the rubber, coating himself with lubricant. Then he eased off the bed and headed down to stand there, looking down at Seth and Christina both. After a beat, Seth moved away, allowing Dean to take his place.

"Be careful, Ambrose. You hurt her..."

Dean looked at his friend. "Don't worry. She'll be feeling nothing but pleasure."

Ambrose positioned himself behind Tina, tracing her hole with the head of his dick. Carefully, slowly but firmly, he entered her ass, stopping every so often to allow her to adjust and to prevent himself from coming. Finally, when he was buried in her, he pulled her up, her back flush against his chest. His hands came up to play with her breasts as he started to move in and out of her in shallow thrusts.

"God, Dean!"

Christina's head lulled back on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering with pleasure. She didn't see Roman kneel in front of her, his cock covered with a condom, ready to plunge into her pussy. But her eyes flew open when she felt hands on her hips. She saw Roman's gray eyes burrowing into hers. He gripped his cock, sliding it over her wet slit before scooting closer and pushing his erection to her clenching womanhood.

Christina was sure she was going to pass out. Never had she ever had two men in her body at once. It was sensory overload. She felt more full than she ever had before. And she desperately wanted them to move.

As if on cue, Roman slowly pulled out and pushed back in, his grip on her hips tight as Dean also began to slowly thrust in and out of her ass.

"Oh God," she moaned.

Roman wedged his arms under Christina's legs, holding her wide open as he and Dean sped their thrusts until they were pounding her. Seth just laid back on the bed stroking his cock and watched his two friends fuck his girlfriend. He knew she'd love it. That's the only reason he approached them about this.

"How do they feel, baby?" Seth asked her in a sultry voice. "Dean buried deep in that ass... Roman balls' deep in that tight cunt... you like that?"

Christina could only whimper as Seth moved to the side of them, his hand going to fondle her breast. He lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He rose his head to kiss her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth. It was an odd sensation for him to kiss her and have someone else's– or in this case, two someone else's– inside of her.

"I fucking love you, Tina. Happy birthday baby."

Then Seth moved back and rose up, pushing his cock between her lips. Christina opened her mouth and sucked him hard, knowing just how he liked it. She rose and fell on his dick, creating a delicious friction until he told her to stop moving. Then he held her head and fucked her mouth.

"Oh yeah Seth, just like that," Dean spurred him on.

Roman lowered his mouth to Christina's neck, leaving wet kisses in place. Dean moved his mouth closer to Seth, licking a strip up the side of his torso before looking him in the face and grinning. The grin quickly disappeared as he groaned out.

"Oh shit, she's so tight. I'm gonna come."

Both Roman and Seth stopped moving to allow Dean to grip Christina's hips and pound her ass. Tina's hole tightened around his length, making him cry out, thrust hard and howl as he emptied himself inside her depths. He continued moving until he felt himself start to soften, then pulled out. He leaned against Tina's back, kissing down the back of her neck before moving away to flop on the bed.

Seth moved away from Christina and Roman as he could tell the Samoan was nearing his end. Reigns flipped himself and Tina over and began to pound her pussy, his hips slapping against hers so hard she was sure there would be bruises later. Without warning, he bottomed out and came in the condom, before resting his body on top of hers. Several moments passed before he moved. He opened his eyes, looked at Tina and kissed her tenderly before withdrawing from her to discard the condom, seeing Dean had already done the same thing.

Seth lowered himself to lie between Christina's thighs. He knew it wouldn't take too much for send her over the edge. He leaned down and kissed her so thoroughly that she was left nearly breathless, her lips red and puffy, her eyes glazed over. She ran her hands through Seth's hair, pulling him to her again. He pulled away though, lining himself up with her pussy and thrusting home.

"Oh yes!"

Rollins reached out to wrap Christina's legs around his hips, pounding her for all he was worth. He wiggled a hand between them and pinched her clit hard and was rewarded as she cried out, squeezed him and came so hard she passed out. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her lips, licking at her lips until she stirred. Then his thrusts sped up as he came, his hips shuddering in and out.

"I love you, Tina," he repeated, as he kissed softly.

He lowered his body to blanket hers, his hands cupping her head as she regained her senses. A second later, her arms slid around him, her legs loosening before falling back to the bed.

"God, Seth, love you."

"We're going to head elsewhere, alright?"

Seth and Christina both looked over to see Dean and Roman both dressed. She smiled tiredly and nodded. Both men neared the bed again, kissing her and Seth before heading out, Roman's arm draped around Dean's neck.

"Happy birthday babygirl! Good night!"

After hearing the lock catch, Christina looked up at her two-toned lover. "So what brought all this on?"

"Hmm? This as in the guys? Or the building?"

"The guys."

Seth grinned. "I remember that dream you told me. That and other subtle things made me believe that you wouldn't be opposed to this. Dean and Roman love each other. They have an attraction to both of us but would never act on it."

"Unless you asked," she pointed out.

"Yes. I did. I asked them for this, this one time only. For you."

Christina kissed her lover again. "It was amazing."

"Something we'll both always remember."

"Uh-huh."

Seth pulled himself up. "Just let me get rid of this and I'll be right back."

Christina nodded. A few moments later, Seth laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms. With another kiss, he pulled a blanket up over them, whispering "Happy birthday baby" before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
